A printhead contains a collection of jets for ejecting a fluid. Each jet includes a chamber with a nozzle. The chamber receives fluid from a fluid supply. When the jet is to be fired, meaning that a drop of fluid is to be ejected, there are different possible mechanisms for firing the jet. In some examples, a resistor heats, vaporizing a portion of the fluid in the chamber. This expels fluid from the nozzle to the target. Once the vapor bubble pushes the fluid from the nozzle, it draws more fluid into the chamber from the opening. Alternatively, a piezoelectric element may be actuated to fire the jet, expelling the fluid. The number of jets on a printhead have increased as the technology has advanced, allowing more control over the deposition pattern. Printheads and their components have continued to increase in complexity.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.